Princess Icicle
Icicle is an IceWing student from Jade Mountain Academy attending the Gold Winglet with Sora as her clawmate. She is Queen Glacier's niece, and therefore in line for the IceWing throne. She has two brothers named Winter and Hailstorm. Hailstorm was trapped somewhere in the Sky Kingdom, kept prisoner by Ex-Queen Scarlet, which is why Icicle tried to kill Starflight and the rest of the dragonets of destiny at the end of Moon Rising. Scarlet made a deal with Icicle that if she kills the Dragonets of Destiny, Icicle will get Hailstorm back. She failed and tried to kill Glory to complete her mission, but was stopped by Winter and his friends from Jade Winglet. Personality Icicle is fierce and proud. She appears to be very secretive, hiding dangerous plots from even her own brother, Winter. She is also vicious and determined, and doesn't hesitate to kill or harm others to get what she wants. She thinks that, "killing is easy enough". History Pre-Series/ ''The Dragonet Prophecy'' Icicle was confirmed by Moon to have killed Crane in the fight between the IceWings and MudWings in the SandWing war. She killed Crane by slitting her throat, grinning at Sora when she flew off. Sora later swore revenge on the IceWing, which she tries to have in Moon Rising, failing and effectively dishing out damage to several other dragonets, including killing two of her fellow students and injuring a third. ''Moon Rising'' She joined the Jade Mountain Academy and became clawmates with Sora. When Moon came back from talking to Stonemover, she heard that a dragon was speaking to Ex-Queen Scarlet with a Dreamvisitor. Darkstalker didn't want to tell Moon who was contacting Queen Scarlet, because he knew her fate would end in her death. Sora figured out that was she the one who killed Crane, and tried to kill Icicle to avenge Crane's death. Sora bombed the history cave with a dragonflame cactus, killing two innocent dragons and injuring a third instead of Icicle, and scraping off a stalactite on top of the Prey Center. Icicle survived both attempts, and tried to kill Sora and Starflight. Moon figured out that she was the one who was contacting Scarlet, but Icicle said that she was doing this to get her brother Hailstorm back. She tried to convince Winter that she was doing this for Hailstorm, but Winter objected and fought back by smacking her across the face. She later escaped out of a nearby window, her next target being Glory. ''Winter Turning Icicle was found on the Nightwing island with completely bloodshot eyes as she had not slept in 4 or 5 days. She said she did because, she doesn't want to hear Scarlet tell her that she failed and her brother is dead. She says she is about to kill Glory and Kinkajou unexpectedly tackles her and pins her. Right before Kinkajou is about to be killed by Icicle, Queen Glory comes in and tranquilizes Icicle. The IceWing is transported to the healers hut. She is later seen flying with Queen Glacier back to the Ice palace after Queen Glacier and Queen Glory have come to an agreement. Quotes ''"By the teeth of the great Ice Dragon, this is boring as sand."- Icicle being impatient in class "Isn't that cute. A RainWing with a crush on my brother." - a thought about Kinkajou. ''"Good, pfft. Would you rather be good or strong?" ''- to Winter ''"Only one dragon. So I know exactly who to kill." ''- about Sora after a falling stalactite almost kills her. ''"You don't understand. You idiot." ''- to Winter when he stops her. ''"Could be worse. I could look like you." - to Kinkajou, after a remark on how bad she looks from not sleeping. Trivia * Icicle thinks more of Hailstorm than Winter, saying that Winter is useless and a disappointment. *According to Winter, Icicle is a heir to the throne, but only if Glacier's daughters are unable to become queen, one of them being Snowfall. *Icicle appears to rely on her front talons for fighting, as does Winter. *Estimated by her, Icicle thinks she's killed at least eighteen dragons in ever battle she fought in the war. Gallery Icicle.jpeg|By QueenClam Icicle the Archduchess(2).jpg|''Icicle the Archduchess'', by Nathia YOU.jpg|Icicle meets her claw-mate, Sora. Icicle by Warriordragon876.jpg|Icicle by Warriordragon876 Winter, Moon and Icicle COLOURED.jpg|Icicle (right) LynxbyHeron.png Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Gold Winglet Category:Winter's Family Category:Dragonets Category:Antagonists